War in Wonderland
by TheDarkIllusionist
Summary: World War two is raging, and Alfred F. Jones finds himself in a struggle to go home, to go back up to the real world. He is not the only one, his Nazi counterpart finds his fate tangled with Alfred's. Will the two ever go back up to the real world? Or will they be stuck in Wonderland...forever...
1. Chapter 1

_ Authors note:__Hello people! This is my first time writing here on the regular stories side so be gentle on me XD There wasn't much recognition in the cross-overs section so I though i could put it here. I had a hard time maneuvering around the site, but I'm sure I'll get the hang of it soon! I'd like to remind you that anything I write here, is not to offend anybody of any race or ethnicity. This is just for fun. Tell me how I did on this story, i have tons of more chapters, i just have to load them later(Darn you procrastination!). Sorry for the long Authors Note!;D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own or will ever own Hetalia or the Alice in Wonderland bit. If I did...well...I wouldn't be writing here now would I? _

Chapter 1

_Boom! _The canon_ whizzed _through the air and came crashing down with a mighty explosion. The canon's shrapnel went everywhere, piercing fellow soldiers. It was a gruesome sight to see, but it's something you would expect to come out of a war. How terrible mankind can be. _Click, _I arm my gun and stand up from the makeshift barrack. There, a man with a machine-gun, my target. I aim…I hit. The unknown man falls backwards safely away from the monstrous hell machine. I quickly sit back down and a hand slaps my shoulder.

"Très bien! You get them German bastards Alfred!" I smile up. It's my friend whom I met at training camp. His name was Matthew Williams, a Canadian born soldier. He was shy at first when entering the camp, not talking to anyone. As a matter of fact, no one actually even noticed his existence…hmm…maybe he should have a spy.

"Thanks! It's not hard to spot them with those horns growing on their heads!" Matt, as I like to call him, chuckled. "Only you could make a joke in a time like this, Al" I smiled.

The sound of recognizably angry Germans filled the air. Damn, we needed backup, and fast. I checked my belt for any grenade I might have, but felt nothing. 'I should have saved them' I thought.

"Matt. Got any grenades on you?" Matt checked his belt. "Oui. One." I breathed in assign of relief and motioned for him to pass it to me. As I stood up to throw it, Matt grabbed my arm.

"Attendez! What are you going to do, eh?!" He yelled at me. "Just follow me when I throw it, ok?"

I took off the tag holding its terrible power and threw it straight towards the Huns. It was a direct hit and for once I was happy I took those baseball-throwing lessons. The smoke filled around the area and I grabbed Matt and ran like a bat out of hell to the nearest safe haven. We found a bomb beaten house and ran in. For a second I caught my breath and looked around. There were stairs and I motioned Matt to follow me up them. Slowly we walked up; you never know who might there. I stopped at the last stair looking around…no one.

"Alright, we can take a breather for a second. Matt, take the sniper and station next the window, would ya?" He nodded and took the sniper from my hands. I know there's no one here but I can't shake the feeling something is. I stood up from my spot and looked around again. There, a closet. I slowly walked to it, my footsteps as silent as a mouse. I reached for the knob and slowly turned. My gun was ready and I pulled the door open…there was no one there…Just hanging clothes.

'Hmm. I could have sworn-' my thought ended when a man came bursting out of the hanging garments. We struggled with each other and I managed to get on top of him. We both had our fists out ready to punch each other, but then I noticed the face.

"Arthur?!" It was unmistakable. Those eyebrows were huge! The man stopped struggling, "Alfred? Alfred! Oh, by the queens name, I thought you were a Hun!" He slapped me on the head and yelled at me.

"You blubbering fool! I could have killed you!" I stared at him and laughed. "Oh really? Who had the upper hand?" He waved his hand in my face and sighed.

Arthur Kirkland was the squadron's commander. Needless to say, we were war buddies despite him being English and I American. During the struggle to keep the front line, we all got separated. I happened to find Matt by chance. I helped Arthur up and led him back in our hiding spot.

"Hey Matt! Look who I found!" Matt turned around and at seeing the commander he jumped and ran to hug him. Arthur was not a lovable man, but when it came to Matt, you couldn't help but let the little guy do what he wants. He was just too nice to yell at.

"Well, well. Looks like the gang is getting back together again. Glad to see the both of you are not injured." Which brought me to another question.

"Iggy, where's the rest of the squadron?" Arthur gave me a death glare. "First off, don't call me Iggy, it's a rather unflattering nickname. Second, I don't know. When we separated I was with Francis. The French bastard took off to god knows where. When I get my hands on him I'll-" I put my hand up, "Alright, Alright. Save your French remarks Captain, we got bigger problems. We have to maneuver around the German front and find Francis."

Francis Bonnefoy was the squadron's special short-range shooter specialist. If you couldn't tell by the name, he is French. During our time in the camp, Francis caused quite the stir. The camp called for haircuts, preferably a buzz-cut or at least close to the scalp. Francis loved his long blond hair and he simply couldn't do it. So, he did what any Frenchman would do to get out of any problem, he charmed the barber. It was disgusting to watch at first, but when he got the ok to keep it, we all had a big laugh about it.

"Matt, how does it look out there?" I whispered. Matt sat down where he was crouching, "Not too good, the Allemands are patrolling around the perimeter, and they don't look nice at all!" I cursed to myself. What were we going to do? It's not like this place has a secret path outta here!

"Oi! Come take a look at this!" It was coming from the room next to this one. Had Iggy just walked away like that? So silently? Damn, I need to pay more attention to this man.

We stood up from our positions and walked to the adjacent room. Iggy was there looking into what looked like a small makeshift elevator. "I think it leads outside! Lets go through it!" I scoffed at the Englishmen, "Are you mad? It's…It's dark down there!" Iggy turned around.

"Awe, is little Al scared of the dark? Man up, lad! We are in a war, for queens sake!" I sighed. We had no choice. One by one we went down, the crank squeaking with weariness. I gulped, I hated small spaces. When I got out of the small pulley, I looked around the underground tunnel. Pure darkness…and no flare lit.

"H-hello? Matt? Iggy?" Then a red blinding light, "DON'T CALL ME IGGY!" I screamed and Matt quickly put a hand around my mouth. "Calme! The Allemands could hear us, eh!" He removed his hand.

I let out a breath and gave Iggy a long hard stare. "For your information, you didn't scare me, your eyebrows did." Iggy laughed at my retort.

Crawling was backbreaking. By the time we found an exit our knees and hands were filthy and sweaty. "Alright, Arthur let me get on top of your shoulders so I can get out. When I see that the coast is clear I'll lift you out and then Al." It was great plan.

When the coast was clear, Matt came back and lifted Arthur out of the hole, then later me. We crouched into the nearest bushes. It wasn't the greatest hiding spot but it would have to do. "What's the status Matt?" I heard rustling as Matt looked out.

"Oh non…" we stared up at Matt, "What? What do you see?" Matt crouched back down.

"It's Yao. The Allemands have captured our Chinois friend" Damn. What else could go wrong? I sighed and took off my glasses. They were dirty from all the grime we've gone through in the tunnel. Matt's glasses didn't even a particle of dust. He'd have to tell me his secret.

"Alright. Here's what we do, we make a diversion and while the Huns are distracted we get Yao out of there and the same goes for us. Got it?" We all nodded, "Yes sir!"

We had a smoke grenade in hand and Iggy started the countdown, "When I count to three, got it Al?" I nodded. "One…two…thr-"

"Ça va. What are we counting for?" That voice, that French freaking voice. We turned around.

"Francis!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The long blond wavy hair was unmistakable. It was our lost French ally. "You bloody wanker! You stupid French bastard! You left me!" The Frenchmen laughed.

"Oh HonHonHon! I did not abandon you bâtard anglais. I merely took my own way around." Arthur fumed. "Lies! All bloody lies! Wait until I get my book of spells and hex you, you wanker!"

"Please messieurs…now is not the time to argue, eh. Yao is in danger!" The men growled at each other, but turned their attention back to our captured Chinese friend. "Let's just go on as planned. We throw the smoke grenade, run to Yao, and get the hell out of there? All right lads?" This time Francis nodded.

"One…two…three!" I threw the smoke grenade and it hit right outside the bomb torn house. Oh, it drew their attention all right. The Huns ran out of the house in search of the sound and that's when we made our move.

Once inside we quietly ran up to Yao. "Hey Yao! It's us! We're here to rescue you!" Yao looked up from the chair he was tied to. "Duì ba? Āi! What took you guys so long? In China, we could rescue any of our soldiers in five seconds!"

"Yeah, yeah. Save it, were here now. Be grateful you wanker." Yao Wang was our Chinese ally. Like the rest, we met him at the camp. He was eating these weird noodles when I finally decided to talk to him. What were they called? Ramen? Anyways, he didn't really talk to me at first he was very reserved. Nowadays, he blurts out anything he feels.

Yao was taken out of the ropes binding him to the chair and they rushed out of the house. As they were about to go into another house, the German soldiers we distracted earlier were pointing their rifles right at our heads. Damn.

"So, du dachtest, du könntest entkommen. Falsche Bewegung!" We are in trouble. Damn times one hundred. "Legen Sie Ihre Hände in der Luft!" We did what they asked and put our hands up.

"Am Boden!" no arguing there. We dropped to our knees. The German soldiers laughed. "Fahr zur Hölle! Sie Ratten!" we held our final breath and closed our eyes. We heard their rifles _click._

_Bang_! _Clang_! _Crack_!

Then there was an audible sound of bodies fall to the floor, but it wasn't ours. We opened our eyes to see a very familiar light beige scarf. Ivan.

"Privet!" Ivan said in his singsong voice. Ivan Braginski was our Russian 'friend'. Our acquaintance was not the best. All he did was stare at me in the camp. Commie bastard. You watch, the second were outta this war, he'll want to kill us all. Speaking of killing, he had blood all over his weapon and clothes.

Ivan's weapon was a faucet pipe. It was weird, but boy could he use it! He smiled when he killed too…creepy Commie.

"Oh, look who it is! Our communist friend! Why are your clothes all bloody? Are you bleeding somewhere?" I asked. Ivan laughed his laugh.

"Silly Amerikan! That is not my blood! It is the Nemtsy!" The whole area radiated from the darkness that was Ivan's aura. "Damn, Ruskie! You sure got em'!" I faked my laugh.

Ivan smiled from the comment. "Let us leave now, da?" You don't have to say that again, we were out in a flash.

We all found ourselves hiding behind a broken wall of bricks. With Ivan leading the way, and killing anything in his path, I say we could actually live to see another day. I don't want to say it but I don't know what we'd do without the commie bastard!

"Ostanovit'." Ivan said quietly. We halted. Matt walked up to Ivan, " What is it, eh?" he asked.

"A whole armiya of armed Nemtsy." Yao whined from the back. "Ó, lái ba!"

Francis gave out a grumble, "Look what you did you imbécile anglais!" Arthur growled from behind and shoved Francis. "Me? What are you on about you twit?"

"I'm saying all of this could have been avoided if you hadn't drawn all of the attention to this side of the front!" They started to grab and punch each other. "It wasn't my fault! I didn't know they were going to call in an air strike!" Francis sneered, "Assurez-vous que non!"

Matt started to yell at them, "Stop it, eh? They'll find us!" but they were still fighting. Yao was busy still whining to even notice the situation and do anything, and Russia was stuck in his own little world. Then the two crashed into the wall, successfully breaking it.

Oh no. Crap. All of the Germans turned their attention to the fallen wall. For a second they were just staring. Wondering what to do, but a few seconds later they started to take their guns out.

"Damn. Run!" Iggy cried. Then we ran right into the dark forest behind us…right into the unknown.

Trees blurred in front of us, we were going so fast. Gunshots were heard and the enemy started to advance towards us. Then out of nowhere, the German Nazis appeared from the front. We stopped and once again we split up. It was a decision made in panic…and this time I found myself alone. I felt myself getting blurry eyed. Whether I'd be my tears or my glasses getting foggy, I would never know. My soul purpose was to get outta here. As I saw a little clearing about twenty or so steps away, I was violently pushed to my left side. I was dizzy and my right side hurt like hell. When I gathered my senses and I looked up. I was hoping it would be anybody from my squadron. Anybody I knew, but it wasn't. It was German soldier. A Nazi.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! I'm fixing this chapter just because i realized I didn't like the way Ludwig sounded like. It was just very time consuming for me to even write the way I did before and I want chapters to come sooner for you guys! If you are just now reading this chapter for the first time then dismiss this message. Anyways, thank you all for reading and see you very soon!:)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The air was full of smoke. I coughed and waved my hand through the air. _Vardammt. _The alliierten Mächte could put up a fight. I heard footsteps approaching from my left.

"Dan'na Ludwig! I saw the Amerikan and the Kanada no run towards the east. We must follow." Ah, my Japanese friend. Honda Kiku was his name. Only in the battlefield did he not refrain speaking to me.

"Zen ve vill follow. Vere is Feliciano and his twin Romano?" Honda shook his head. "I do not know. They fled when they heard the sound of gunshots." I sighed. We vould have to leave without zem.

As we valked to the house they where hiding in, fellow soldiers came up to us, "Herr Ludwig! We need your help in the front line!" Following the two alliierten Mächte would have to wait.

We followed the soldiers to the front of the line and held our ground in one of the makeshift barracks. _Verdammt_, this was getting very tiring. After that seemed like ages of fighting the gunshots stopped. The alliierten Mächte was moving to the east.

"Kuru. We will cut them off in the middre." I did not argue with his logic.

When we got there a whole armee was waiting there. Looks like the verent the only ones to figure it out.

"Signor Germania! You found us!" Great. Feliciano was here too. "I was so worried that I would never see you again!" cried ze Italienisch. He ran up to hug me. I growled at him but he did not stop.

"We'll I didn't miss you at all you potato sucker." aaand there's Romano…I shoved Feliciano off me and pointed at the two Italiener. "Where have you two dummkopfs been? You cant run away from every gunshot you hear, narren!"

Feliciano cowered, "But signore Ludwig, the gunshots are so scary and-" I quickly put my hand on his mouth…was that fighting I heard?

"Ruhig! Ruhig! I hear something…" Every movement stopped and the soldiers listened attentively.

Then, out of nowhere the brick wall in front of us collapsed and revealed an entire squadron of verbündeten Macht soldiers. How convenient. It was awkward for about five seconds or so but we managed to break out of our stupor. The fools ran into the forest behind them and we followed suit. I wasn't following any of the soldiers in particular but the one vith the bomber jacket caught my eye. Our men were coming from the north to block them off, perfect…but they split up. No matter, they wouldn't last long. I came very close to my target and seeing my chance I tackled him in his right side. We came tumbling down and I could tell the man was groggy from all the twirling. I stood up quickly and raised my gun, armed it, and pointed it at his head.

"Aufstehen."

* * *

A/N: See? Much easier to read! :D You get faster chapters too! It's a win-win! Also, if I missed some words...then...just ignore them:/


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Yay! Two chapters in One day! I couldn't wait to post it tomorrow so i thought, what the heck! Hope you guys like this new chapter! It's a little short but I couldn't leave you guys hanging! Plus...I swear these chapters look longer on Microsoft word... -_-

Disclaimer: See Chapter !

Chapter 4

Those menacing blue eyes stared me down. He reached for his holster and grabbed his gun. Not a good sign. I heard the terrible _click_ of the gun, and he aimed it at my face. Not a good sign at all. "Aufstehen." He said. As much as I wanted to rebel, I knew there was no choice. I stood up and raised my hands in defeat.

"Vat is your name, Amerikaner?" I hesitated. Should I tell him or should I lie? I guess there really was no point.

"A-Alfred." The German sighed, "Full name, dummkopf!" I coughed.

"Alfred F. Jones…sir…" The German laughed, "Gut, you know your formalities. I vould have expected less from an Amerikaner." This time I laughed, "Well, you know us Americans, we'll catch you by surprise."

The German scowled and he pointed his gun at me, "Alright, move! I'm taking you vere ve keep all ze rats." So I wouldn't die today. I don't know if I'm relieved or sad…or both.

We started walking back and I felt immense desolation. 'Did the rest make it out ok? Or was I the only one captured?' I closed my eyes. I could only hope for the best. For me, and my friends. When I reopened them, something seemed different. The trees, the atmosphere, it changed. The leaves were green…now they're orange and yellow. How long were we running?!

"Das ist nicht richtig…" I heard the German mutter. I stopped, should I tell him that we went the wrong way or…nah, less jail time.

"Hey, did I say to stop?" I sighed. We kept walking for a few minutes but everything seemed…wrong. Until finally we came to a grand tree whose leaves were of every color.

"Look German Nazi guy, can we just go back the way we came or something…or a possible 'I never saw you' deal? I'd be less embarrassing for both of us." The German scowled.

"You vould think I vould fall for zat? I KNOW VERE I'M GOING!" I laughed, "Well, I don't remember any of this…come on just let me go. I'll give you what's ever in my pocket!" There was a faint growl.

"Do I look like I'm ten? I vouldn't let you go even if you gave me all ze money in ze vorld." I got closer to him, "Wow so you're like…really committed then, huh? What would it take then?"

The German looked at me, crossed his arms and smiled, "I vould rather die zen let you go. Ze world doesn't need more of you running around, ze vorld needs more men like me. Ze only way for you to be free is if ze ground beneath me swallowed me completely and into oblivion." The German laughed then the ground suddenly started to shake.

"Oh, Jesus! It's an earthquake!" I cried. "You dummkopf! Zere are no earthquakes in zis region!" Then all of the sudden the ground beneath us split open.

The German soldier was falling in, and me being the hero, I tried to grab his arm. It was to late…he fell in. I just stared at the hole in disbelief. Then I stared at sky, "Thank you Jesus…I'm free-"

The hole got bigger and my stupid self fell in. Damn.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post any chapters yesterday...I kinda fell a asleep. I swear that I was only going to close my eyes for a few seconds, but when i opened them...it was like...morning. I think it was aliens. IDK...heres the new chapterXD

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Chapter 5

Falling. All there was…was falling. At one point, I thought I'd never see the end…I'd never see anything again. Then all of the sudden I hear music. Music? All the way down here? Then I saw instruments playing…all by themselves. I saw…my squadron! It was like film! Everything was flying by me, books, paper, and trinkets. Then I felt something rather hard hit me. It was cursing rather vulgar things…in German. Oh, it's just that soldier from earlier…wait.

"Hey! How's that possible? You fell down first! You should be ahead of me!" The German turned around, "Vell maybe your fat Amerikaner ass vas only following ze rules of gravity!" Ouch.

"For your information, I'm not fat. It's a rude stereotype. Also-" I couldn't even finish my sentence. We crashed into what seemed like a…house?

We came tumbling in and I became majorly disoriented. I groaned, "I…I think we reached the center of the Earth…either that…or we got drunk." The German growled again, "Den Mund halten! Now, vere are ve?"

I looked around and noticed something quiet peculiar…all the items in this room were…upside down…how could that be? "Hey…German Nazi dude…I think we got majorly drugged or somethin'."

Then, as I said that, the whole room flipped over and once again we went tumbling down. "Never mind…I KNOW we got drugged." I huffed out. I still had the wind knocked out of me, but the German was up in a flash. He probably didn't want to show weakness. Typical Nazi.

At the moment he gave me a cold stare and reached for his holster again, only to find that the gun wasn't there. "HA! Looks like you lost your gun!" The German huffed angrily. Then I reached for mine…but I touched and felt nothing. "Wha-?" I heard laughing.

"Looks like you lost yours too! Gut zing I keep a backup…" I gulped, _backup_? He then pulled a rather menacing looking baton. I laughed, "I actually wasn't reaching for any weapon…I was looking for…gum…" He laughed, "How childishly humorous. Now, stand up, you're still my prisoner."

Damn. I stood up and walked in front of him. The room we were currently in was almost entirely purple. Purple wallpaper, purple tapestries, purple…everything. I then noticed a table, which stuck out from the rest of the room. It was a brown table with a vial on top saying, "Drink Me.". I just stared at it; I then picked it up and examined it. Then I looked up at the Nazi guy. "Umm, should we drink it?"

He looked at me incredulously, "VE? You mean, YOU vill drink it." I gave him a cold stare, "Me? Why me?" He laughed, "I don't vant vhatever is in zat vial to contaminate any of my Aryan blood. You are ze lesser kind, you drink it!"

For a second I stared bewildered at him, but then I remembered he was a Nazi. "Fine, but if it gives me awesome super powers, I'm not letting you have any." He laughed again, "Ve shall see…"

Hmph. I picked up the vial and pulled at the cork. Once opened, the contents gave off some type of sparking bubbles. Well, bottoms up! I drank only a sip, and put it back down. "Hmm, nothing. I think someone is pranking us Nazi guy…hey, how'd you get so tall?" I asked. The man shook his head, "Its not me whose growing taller, its you whose getting smaller!"

Huh? Oh would you look at that, I am getting smaller. I stopped shrinking when I reached the man's boot, "HA! I did get super powers! Now, bow down to me-Hey! Put me down!"

The man picked me up by the scruff f the neck, "Wie seltsam…" he muttered. After fighting againt his thumb, he set me down. "Maybe, zere is a vay out. Look around prisoner."

Seeing as how he could stomp me at any moment, I complied. I looked around while he rummaged through the vials of potions. Then I noticed a door, and just the right size for me! Maybe, I can leave through without him noticing! I ran to the door and twisted the doorknob…locked. Damn. Maybe there is a key? I looked around…IT WAS ON THE DAMN TABLE!

"Hey…Nazi guy? Could you grab that key and hand it to me?" He laughed, "So you can escape? I don't zhink so." Damn. He saw right through my plan. Oh well.

The man rummaged through one of the vials and picked one up, "I zhink zis was it." He opened it and drank a sip. Although this time, he didn't shrink, he grew. "Vat?!"

He stopped growing until he reached the ceiling. After laughing for quiet a while, I pointed to the correct vial. The man sighed, and lightly picked it up as to not break it. This time he drank two sips. Finally he was my height, I don't know if this was a good thing or bad.

"Zere we go. Now lets use zis key." The man walked to the door and put the key in. The door opened and we went outside.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Umm...hi guys! sorry I didn't post yesterday. I kinda fell asleep, Like the laptop was on my bed crying and begging me to post the new chapter and I was like, nope. Anyways, here's the continuation of my story. Also, don't worry that I may give up on this story. I promise you I will continue to write until the end! Also, sorry to any German/french/any foreign speaker, I'm using google translate, so sorry if the words look like poop to you:( Until next chapter!:D

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. I mean, is a disclaimer really necessary on this site? I mean come on!

Chapter 6

Beautiful. Everything was beautiful. Them moment we stepped out of that door, I knew we weren't going to see anything normal, but I never expected this. There was…a sky. A crystal clear blue sky. It wasn't cloudy like the sky he was used to seeing. The trees, they were of every color you could imagine, and bearing fruit he'd never even seen before! There were plants blossoming oh so prettily. The whole atmosphere was breathtaking.

"Nazi guy…I think we're in heaven…" The man snorted, "If ve vere, zen I vould be ze only one here." I sighed heavily, "You know, your fascist comments are really starting to bum me out." The man was going to retort but was stopped by a growl.

The man turned to his left and noticed…a dragon? It was no bigger then a pinkie finger. Half of its body was scaly green and the other was almost bug like. Then I laughed, "Oh! I get it! It's a dragonfly!" The man put his finger out and the small dragon nested itself on the appendage. Curiosity loomed over the Germans face and he moved closer to get a good view of the insect, but I blew fire in his face. The man coughed and waved his hand in the air, and the bug flew away into the lush bushes.

"_Cough. _Let's move on, shall ve?" he suggested. I nodded eager to explore the new terrain.

I couldn't help but notice that as we were walking, the flowers would move and stare. Like, as if they were watching us…and judging. "Hey, I know this is gonna sound weird but, I swear that the flowers are following are every moves." The man stepped closer to the flowers to inspect them. He touched one of the petals and as he did that the flower yelled at him, "Hey! Who do you think you are, huh?"

The man staggered back, "Zis is unbelievable! First ze dragonfly and now ze stupid plants?" All of the plants within our perimeter started yelling at us, "Hey! Who you callin' stupid! If anyone is stupid, its you Mr. Side Burns!"

I just stood there as the Nazi guy was arguing with the plants. It was hilarious! I grabbed the mans elbow, "Look man, your arguing with a plant. Let's go explore more while were still high." I said still fully convinced we were on drugs.

We started to walk along the beaten path. The German was seething after his argument with the flowers. What a douche. Didn't he know the flowers didn't mean it? I sighed, we got to wake up soon.

Then all of the sudden, the man grabbed my arm, "Vait. I hear somezing." I halted and listened. Yeah, I heard it…ticking. We stared at each other and started to look around for the source. _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _We stopped at the same bush and listened.

"Hush you two! They will know we are here!" The voice had a very heavy accent. Like the Nazi guys, but with a twist. Then other voices came out, "We can't! Our curls are tangled together! Ahi, smettere di tirare!" Then a growl, "Well stop moving, dannazione!"

Curiosity got the best of me and I went through the bushes. To my relief it was actual people, but then I took a closer look. Two out of four people had tails. I was shocked. Is anything normal here? What kind of drugs did we take? Major arguing took me out of daze.

"Umm, hey, excuse us…" They didn't even hear me. One of them was trying to untangle something out of apparent twins, and the other one was just standing there trying to calm everyone down. He was also holding what seemed a stuffed white bear.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" All four of them jumped at the yell, and stopped arguing. The Nazi tried to gain composure, "Now, zhat ve are calm, vould you four mind helping us?"

They just stared…and stared. All of the sudden they screamed and fled away into the forest behind them.

"No! Wait! We just want directions!" We started chased them, "Please! Just because we're men asking for directions, it doesn't mean we're weird people! Stop!"

Two of the men ran up a tree and each one grabbed a twin. When they got high enough they caught their breath. "Go away! You people have cause enough damage as it is!" I stared at them and then at the Nazi, "Oh great! You see what you did?" I accused the man.

The Nazi turned to me, "Vhat!? Vhat did I do!?" I rolled my eyes. "You pissed off those flowers, and now you've pissed off the whole world! God, they told me this would happen in school!" I cried.

We heard growling, "Don't you two start joking with us! We know who you two are!" I crossed my arms, "Oh yeah? Who do you think we are?"

The quiet one of the four who looked strangely familiar said, "You two are Zani's right? You've come to steal from us, eh?"

So familiar that accent, "No…we are not the Zani. We are just lost. I promise you." I heard one of the twins speak up, "You swear you're not a il male Zani?"

"I swear to you we are not." They looked at each other, nodded, and started to climb down.

They slowly walked up to us, out of the shade, and into the sunlight. That's when I got a good look at the quiet one's face. Oh my god!

"MATTHEW?!"


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, I had to write an essay yesterday and by the time I was done it was late. I was too tired to even go on the internet and I just fell asleep where I was. Also, my good friend shiny-raven who's on deviant-art opted to put my story on there and each chapter thats on there will have a beautiful drawing to go with it. She's a wonderful artist and you should check it out when she's done with the first chapter, which I will tell you when she does finish it. Thank you all for being so kind during this story! :)

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Chapter 7

It was him. I know this is him. The glasses, the long looped curl and the bear. I've seen that bear before. Matt told me his mother gave it to him when he was deployed as a gift. He said it was childish, but it was the only thing that reminded him of home. This "Matt" however, had…mouse ears. And long skinny furry tail. Then man next to him had glasses as well and he too had a slight curl like me. The only difference being was that his hair was brown. This man had a dark blue coat type thing on with a dress shirt hidden underneath, he also had jabot on. Well he was fancy. Strange thing was that he had long brown bunny ears and a bunny tail, he also looked very nervous. Then the last two were just normal looking twins, with the exception of a one strand of hair shaped in a looped curl.

"Excuse me? Do I know you?" I snapped back to 'reality'. "Umm, well…you should. Don't you remember me? I'm Alfred. Alfred F. Jones." This Matt seemed confused and frowned.

"Attendez, I don't seem to remember you…wait…what did you say your name was again, eh?" I furrowed my brow, "Umm…Alfred F. Jones." Matt seemed to stiffen and looked at the others.

The man with the jabot on looked like was about to pass out and the twins gasped. "The other one…what is your name?" He was directing towards the German. "My name? It's Lu-" the man didn't even finish before the bunny ears man started yelling out and panicking.

"Oh, I told you all this would happen! Ich wusste, dass es sie!" The twins to his right looked almost ecstatic. "Guardare fratello! We are actually in the presence of the prophesized ones!" I raised my hands, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you mean by prophesized ones?"

The one that looked like Matt came closer to me, "We must go to the holy one! He will tell you! He will explain it all, eh?" They started to push us along in the woods. I tried to protest but I realized we would have no idea what to do or where to go if they left us. I sighed, so many questions that needed to be answered. I hope this Holy guy is helpful.

As we walked along a rock path I noticed some rather large mushrooms surrounding the area. I mean they were huge! I took a quick glance to the German. "Hey, psst. German Nazi guy! Hey!" I whispered.

"Vhat? Vhat do you vant?" I tried to get as close as I could to him, "I know this is going to sound crazy but...the man that has the mouse ears, I know him! He's in my squadron! You know, the squadron you Huns were chasing?" I heard him sigh.

"Actually, it doesn't. You see ze man vith ze jabot? I know him; he looks exactly like my old piano instructor. Also, ze twins, zhey are from my squadron…could zhis be…a parallel universe?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Probably. Either that, or we got drugged…twice." The man shook his head. We came to a stop near the biggest mushroom I've ever seen. I mean it was huge and there was smoke all around it. The twins ran in front of it and yelled, "Oh, Holy one! We are back, and with guests! Venire a dare un'occhiata!" The twins said in perfect unison.

The smoke around the mushroom began to stir and shift away, revealing a man. This man had white hair and his eyes were red, which means he probably was on drugs…like us.

"Ah, I have seen you fall down from ze skies above. I know who are…yes. Zhere are two here, but I only need to talk to one…one that needs talking to." He stared at the German next to me, "Hallo Soldat, wussten Sie, dass Sie von großer Weisheit stinken? Es strahlt los wie Rauch." (Hello soldier, did you know that you reek of great wisdom? It radiates off you like smoke.).

The German stood straighter and furrowed his brow, "Wer bist du, und warum willst du wie mein älterer Bruder aussehen?" (Who are you, and why do you look like my older brother?). The red-eyed man laughed and took out a pipe. He raised it up to his lips and began to smoke. Yup, he was definitely high. I don't know about you, but is he speaking in another language…German? Sound like it, I only understood half of it. I felt so…left out of this conversation.

"Ich würde wie dein Bruder sucht, sollte ich nicht?" (I would look like your brother, wouldn't I?) The red-eyed man laughed out. He took another long drag of his pipe, making a perfect smoke ring in the air. "Vell, I assure you zhat, even zhough I may look like him, I am not entirely ze older brother you know and love. Oh, if only you knew ze truth…perhaps in time."

The German next to me growled in annoyance, "I don't understand! Tell me vhat's going on!" I cleared my throat and pointed in the air, "I too would like to know what is going on."

The red-eyed man laughed, "In due time, for now a vord of advice to you." He pointed to the German. "Not everything is as it seems, and ze truth hurts sometimes, trust me, all you can do zhen is play along, and vhen you have ze chance to strike back, take it. Goodbye for now, soldat."

Then the mysterious red-eyed man disappeared in a wave of smoke. The only thing that stayed was a chilling laugh. I'm so confused…


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: umm...I have no excuse :( Does school count? Anyways, heres the next chapter! Yay! I may put up the next chapter either on Monday or Tuesday. I guess we'll find out! XD until next chapter!

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1!

Chapter 8

Today has probably been the weirdest day of my life. All I want to do is go back home. This place is too weird and these look-a-likes are starting to freak me out. I keep on staring at 'Matt', thinking that he was going to laugh and say this was all a sort of prank. Of course it doesn't come. It's hard to admit, but we're not on drugs. This is oh so very real. I was taken out of my musings by ticking coming out of the bunny mans; Roderich's, coat. He kept on muttering on how he was late, and how they would slice his head off if he doesn't get there on time. Singing filled the air. The two twins sang in unison, and was it in Italian that they were singing? My curiosity loomed over the German. All my life I saw Germans as…terrible people. Any German soldier to me was evil and soulless. This one however, was…normal. Sure he was a little rough at first but to tell you the truth, I would have been the same. War can do things to people, change their perspective on things and drive people to conclusions. I wonder if he ever had a loving family, a home to go to…friends.

"Hey Alfred." I turned to my left, "Yeah, Matt?" I said his name unsure of whether to call him that or not. "Can you tell me what it's like up there?" he said in curiosity. I let out a breath.

"Well, it's nothing like this. Where I'm from, we would have picnics every Saturday. Apple pie was the main desert and boy could my mom make it. All the boys and girls from my neighborhood would come up to our backyard to get taste a piece of it." I laughed. These were the good ol' days. I was then reminded of the cities.

"Then, every Tuesday my father would drive me up to the city to see my favorite baseball team play. The New York Yankees were the best team there ever was, well actually they still are. Babe Ruth was my favorite baseball player." Matt tilted his head and scratched his ear.

"Who's this Babe Ruth girl you speak of, eh?" I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing! "No! Babe Ruth isn't a girl! He's a guy! The Bambino or The Sultan of Swat we liked to call him." Matt's mouse ears perked up. "He was a Sultan?" I shook my head, "No…no he wasn't."

"Tell us more, per favore!" One of the twins, Feliciano, begged. "Alright, well every fourth of July, we'd have fireworks and sparklers all around. The food was amazing as always too. Then, there's Christmas, where we give gifts to one another. There was also Valentines Day where were supposed to spend a lovely day with our most loved one…but I don't really like this day…its boring."

One of the other twins, Romano, said smugly, "Oh, what's wrong? Didn't have anybody to spend it with?" The German next to me let out laugh. "N-no! It wasn't that! It's just I find that day stupid, because one should spend everyday with the person they love, it shouldn't be one designated day!" Romano laughed, "Sure, sure."

I sighed, "Well, outside of holidays, the rest of the world is rather…beautiful. The scenery is breathtaking and our technology makes it even nicer." The German seemed to notice my lack of telling them of the current World War going on.

"Oh, I wish I could go. I would love to taste some of your mother's apple pie!" I smiled, "Yeah, I wish I could too…" There was no telling when I would go back home. This war was lasting forever.

After passing trees and the occasional stream, we heard a rather weird noise. Like, imagine a boulder falling to the floor several times. "Vat is zhat?" the German asked.

"I'm not sure. I've never heard it before…" That's when we heard it. The loudest growl in the world, it was like a lion. Then Matt started to panic, "Oh no, we have to run! I would know that growl anywhere! It's the Red Kings lion!" True to his word, out from the trees came a ferocious looking lion with a knight riding on it like a boss.

I cannot tell you how fast we ran. My eyes were getting watery by how fast I was going. I turned back when I heard a yelp. The strange knight managed to grab Matt and Roderich. I gulped and tried to get out of the knight's and lion eyesight. As I was about to jump over a fallen log someone grabbed me. I yelled and the person put a hand over my mouth. I looked up, it was the German. I heard twigs cracking and I saw the lion and the knight look around and turn away. He saved me, the German actually saved me.

"T-thank you." I stammered out. "Ihr Willkommen." He said. Behind him were the twins, we'll, at least they made it.

"Andiamo! We have to get a move on!" We nodded and followed them down a rubble path. It wasn't long until we found ourselves at a split road.

"Hmm, left the Hatter's territory…or right to mystery forest? What kinds of names are these?" I asked incredulously. Feliciano pointed his finger up in the air, "Semplice! We go left!" Romano snarled, "No! We go right, idiota!" They argued in Italian so loudly, I couldn't even hear my own thoughts…I also didn't hear the knight advance towards us and snatch us up. We all got captured, all except for the German.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Heres another chapter I fixed. lol for your convenience. Love you all! See you real soon!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I saw the giant lion from the corner of my eye. I reacted of course and quickly jumped to the side, evading the knight's hand to grab me. When I gathered my senses, I noticed that the knight managed to grab Alfred and the twins. Great. I stood back up and sighed, there was no sight of the lion or the knight. Verdammt that creature moved fast and I had absolutely no clue which way the thing went. I couldn't even hear the three's screams. I looked at the sign again, right or left? Hmm, right was Mystery Forest…this surely was a mystery. I chose to walk down the right path.

This place surely was beautiful…almost like the countryside in Deutschland. I found myself thinking of home. Alfred's life was exactly like mine, right down to the apple pie…my mutter…how she cried vhen Gilbert and I announced we were going to join the Nazi's. Why was she crying? She should have been happy that we were joining to protect the Vaterland. There was Gilbert too; he was reluctant at first to come with me to join. He should have been happy too. Everyone should have been happy.

E-Enough! I should focus on the task at hand! There was a beaten path I was following, it seems that no one has been down this path in a while…did I go the wrong vay? Surely not. I looked around at the scenery before me and marveled. The trees in this forest were of every color you could imagine, and the plants growing from the ground were almost as beautiful as any rose we had back home.

The contrast around me began to dim quite a bit and I looked up the sky. The sun was beginning to set, and that means I need to find camp. Looking around once again, I spotted a tree with many branches. It was perfect and I thanked Gilbert for teaching me how to climb a tree without falling on my ass.

I climbed to the middle branch and stretched. Today had been a long day. I just really hope that we veren't actually on drugs like Alfred had said we were. I can't even begin to imagine the look on my superior's faces vhen they find me high with an Amerikaner. I rested my head on the tree and closed my eyes.

"Please let zhis be just a dream…" I whispered to myself.

**Crack. **

I quickly opened my eyes and looked around. Was that a branch I heard break? That's when I saw it. Greens glowing eyes with slits in the middle, but that is not that scared me…it was the large bright grin it had.

* * *

**Alfred's POV:**

The moment I felt that hard metallic hand grab onto me, I knew that knight and lion had found us. It was so sudden that I couldn't even move my body. A few minutes in, I finally began to struggle against the bonds the knight managed to put all three of us in. I struggled with them for a couple of minutes and found it to be futile. I sighed, if only my weapons fell down with me…wait…my Swiss Army knife Vash Zwingli had mailed me from Switzerland! I always kept it in my boot incase of emergencies. I never thought I would use it like this in my peculiar predicament.

I stretched my legs upwards and tried to reach my boot from my hands tied behind my back. I silently thanked God that the knight tied me up behind him. I tried to reach for the strapped knife in my boot but couldn't quite reach it, damn. Just a little more and I had the damn thing. I tried to stretch for it again but with the same results. Please God let there be a miracle.

At that moment I felt a thin tail wrap around my boot. Huh? I looked next to me.

"Matt? When did you get here? How long have you been behind me?" Matt sighed, "For awhile, longer than you actually…" I wide-eyed.

"Whoa man, you must be part ghost or something because I swear I didn't even notice you!" I told truthfully.

I felt as Matt grabbed the Swiss Army knife from my boot and hand it to my tied hands. I began to cut the bonds, "Alright, when I get these cut, I'll cut yours and then so on. We'll escape and then head for the hills. Get that Matt?" he nodded and smiled.

I cut the last strand and was relived…for a second. The lion suddenly jumped up over a fallen tree and I went flying through the air like a majestic eagle. I fell right into a bush and was dazed. When I gathered my senses and looked around for the knight and lion, they were gone. How freaking fast was that thing going? We need some of those on the battlefield…especially when we're trying to escape.

I stood up from the bush and stretched my aching muscles. Ok. Where the hell am I? I sighed yet again and began to walk…somewhere. I wasn't following a trail per say, but what I was following was just a straight clean cuts of grass. After about five minutes in, I felt something tug hard against my boot. I was lifted off the ground and suspended. I got caught in trap. F my life.

I tried to grab anything near me but it was in vain. I noticed the change of sunlight. It was getting dark…and I hate t admit it but, I'm scared of the dark. At least I'm above ground. I cant belive I'm saying this but, I hope German Nazi Guy is ok…

Seeing as how there's nothing else for me to do but dangle, I tried to fall asleep. There were noises everywhere. I thought of everything that could possibly kill me: lions, tigers, and…bears. I gulped and shivered. Boy was it cold. I feel lightheaded…and sleepy. What if aliens are behind all this? Oh my God! What if that Nazi guy and me aren't high, and we've just been abducted by aliens?! It all makes sense now! I found myself naming the alien culprit, Tony. It was suitable name. I thought of Tony until I fell asleep from exhaustion. The last thing I remember, was putting my hands in front of my face in a frustrated position and saying,

"Aliens."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I think this is the last one that I needed to fix. Anyways, heres the chapter. lol!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Snap! _I awoke to the sound of a twig breaking. My head hurt and I felt like it was about to explode. It was still nighttime judging by the darkness that surrounded me. How long was I asleep? Hours? It felt like it. _Snap_! I heard another twig break. I gulped and shivered. I did not want to know what was behind me. Could it be Tony? I hope not…he really scares me.

My curiosity got the best of me and I tried to swing around to face the other side. On my fifth attempt, I managed to swing myself around, and what I saw was really unexpected. Boobs. There were two huge boobs just staring me in the face. Am I in heaven? I hope these aren't the kind of boobs that have a women attached to them…

All of the sudden I came face to face with a women. "Damn it. There was a women attached to them…" I sighed; I never get what I want, except that one time when I did.

"Yes, yes. There was a women attached. Now, who are you and why are you messing with our traps?"

She was a very pretty woman. Short beige hair with a green headband on, a white blouse with a blue ribbon around the collar, blue breech-style overalls, and tall boots. Was she a farmer?

"Oh, I'm sorry. I got caught in it a while ago and kind of just…fell asleep." I tried to smile but then I realized that since I was upside down, it would look like I was frowning.

"He's lying sister. I say we kill him right now." I turned my head to the right and noticed yet another women. This woman had long beige hair with a white ribbon in it. She seemed to be wearing a maid's outfit. It was actually really sexy.

"No! Please don't kill me! I didn't mean to step in your animal traps! I just accidently got caught in this one." The lady with the maid's outfit snarled.

"You lie. You will pay for your insolence." I hung there helpless. Then I felt my glasses start to slip from my face. I tried to lift my head a bit to keep it from falling but it was futile. They dropped to the floor in front of the farmer girl's feet.

"Hmm, what are these?" she picked them up and examined them, almost as if they were magical or something. I instantly got angry. "H-hey! Let go of Texas!" She stared at me more and tilted her head.

"What is this 'Texas'?" she asked. I smirked as I conjured a plan. "I'll tell you if you let me out of this trap." I smirked. The girl smiled and jumped up and down. "Deal!"

She took out a small knife and cut the rope. I fell down on my face and actually thanked that Texas wasn't on me. "Sister! How could you? He could be a Zani…" she muttered softly but knew her sister to be too intrigued to argue.

I stood up and brushed off the dirt from my bomber jacket. "Aah, that's better. Also, can I have my Texas back?" she looked at me angrily.

"First tell me what these are. They are so…weird."

"They're just glasses." I said. Did she not know what glasses were? "Glasses? Are they like the monocle? Why do you call them Texas?" so many questions.

"Well, yes they are like the monocle except that that they have two well…glasses. I call them Texas because I that's where I got them. I broke my other glasses so one of my relatives from Texas fixed up some and sent them to me for free. That's why I call them Texas, after him."

She looked at them in awe. Then slowly handed them back. "So…this Texas is a place?"

"Yes. It's…up there." Then both the girls gave me the most surprised face.

"Wait. You mean, above the clouds? Sister! This is him!" the farmer girl yelled out.

"Yes. I knew it. This man couldn't possibly be from here. He looks too…weird." I coughed loudly. "Umm, excuse me, this is the latest in military fashion!"

"Sister. We have to take him to The Hatter! If anyone can help the prophesized one on his journey it's him." The farmer girl was practically begging her sister.

"I-I suppose. Big brother would be angry if we killed him…" I coughed at her statement.

"Ah, yes. So would I."

There was a moment of silence between the three of us. "Now then. We take you to the Hatter, yes?"

"Ah, yes, lead the way."

We walked past the trees going deeper into the forest. The trees were so beautiful. The little creatures that past by now and then were amazing to look at. The sky even, was a mystery. An array of colors painted into the sky, almost as if a four-year got a hold of coloring utensils and decorated it. Absolutely stunning.

"So…what are your names?" I asked them. Might as well get to know them. "My name is Katyusha Braginskaya. Yours?"

"Well nice to meet your acquaintance Miss Braginskaya, I'm Alfred F. Jones." I said in a slight bow. If there's one thing Arthur taught me during the war, it was that girls loved the gentlemen. Girls practically fall for the bowing part, especially if you kiss their hand. Well, Francis taught me that one. My attention then went to girl in the maids' outfit.

"What about you? What's your name?" the girl seemed agitated. "Why should I tell you?" she spit out.

"Oh, well sorry. Just trying to make a friend…" she stopped walking for a quick second, but as soon as she stopped she continued forward.

"My…my name is Natalia Arlovskaya." She said quietly. I smiled, Natalia. What a pretty name.

"Well, its nice to meet you Natalia." I gave a friendly smile.

We kept walking for about five minutes or so, until we stumbled upon a clearing.

"Yay! We are here! Big brother! Big brother! The prophesized one is here to seek some assistance!" Katyusha yelled out.

What I saw truly astonished me. A tea party. There was a tea party going on…in the middle of a freakin' forest. What the F. In the middle of the clearing was a large table adorned by a velvet cloth with cups and plates scattered about. There were utensils and sugar cubes flying about.

At the table were four men. Since I was a good distance away, the details were sketchy but from what I saw, there was one man sitting down on a grand chair. Probably the Hatter. I could tell it was him because of the purple top hat on top of his head. Also, was there a small Vodka bottle attached to that hat? I'm pretty sure that's what it is. Then the other three men were sitting in smaller chairs less grand. They smiled and cheered about throwing sugar cubes at each other. They wore almost sort of a renaissance type clothes. Not those fancy big ones but the white shirts with simple pants and boots. Those types of clothes.

At the sound of hearing Katyusha's voice, the three men stopped what they were doing. I felt as though I should introduce myself, so I did.

"Umm, hi. My name is Alfred F. Jones. I'm the prophesized one…I guess." I said.

Then all of the sudden the mysterious man at the end of the table stood out of chair and jumped onto the table. He practically speed walked through the plates and cups, knocking some of them off the table. That when I began to notice something. This man was getting bigger. A lot bigger. By the time he reached the end of the longest table in history and was finally within perimeter of me I was just shocked. This man was huge. Like building huge. It was then that I noticed his eyes. They were purple. His hair was beige almost grey. He was wearing a long trench coat and wait…I know this man. Holy crap.

"Privet Alfred F. Jones. I am Ivan Braginski, otherwise known as the Hatter."

* * *

**Ludwig POV:**

The eyes stared at me for what seemed life forever. The green radiating off was blinding. Then, it jumped out of the bushes and pinned me against the tree. I was so scared that I instantly shut my eyes. I felt the creature's breath hit my skin and truthfully, it smelt like fish. One thing that struck me as odd was that ze creature did not attack me, bite me, or anything for zhat matter.

I finally mustered up some courage and opened my eyes. It was not a monster, nor anything threatening really. It was a man.

"Vhat? Who…who are you?" I said shakily. The man laughed. "My name is the infamous Feliks Łukasiewicz! Or better known as the grand Cheshire cat. Whichever one you prefer."

I took a notice on how he looked. Medium long blond hair, green glowing eyes, purple striped cat ears and matching tail, and all he wore were striped purple pajamas.

"A katze? Vhat is a katze doing here in ze middle of ze forest…and vhy did you attack me?" I yelled. Answers I need answers.

"Ah, but I'm also human. So I must ask you as well, why are you here?" he grinned.

"I-I need to find my…acquaintances…" I won't call the American my friend. Never.

"Oh. I didn't see anyone. Hey! Maybe I can help you locate them though! I'm awesome at finding people!" I didn't want his help. I didn't want him being anywhere near me, but what other options do I have? I'm lost vithout help.

"Sure." I said sighing. Feliks jumped up and down vith joy. We climbed down the tree together. I turned back around to face him again but he wasn't there. He disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: Hello! I can assure you I'm not dead! So let me give it to you straight, I went to Colombia thinking we were only going to spend a few weeks there...we ended up staying a whole month. I apologize for not updating. Its just that in Colombia...theres no internet for me to get on:( Then when I got back home, my sister need help setting up her nursery and stuff. Then school started. So theres my excuse...also remember when I said Shiny-Raven on deviantart said she would draw some of chapters out? She lied. Turns out my best friend for several years, isn't a best friend at all. The best friend that I've talked and confided into for years, turns out to be a rude and selfish person. Well, Shiny-Raven, good luck on finding a friend who's as loyal and friendly as I am. This chapter is for you "best friend" :)

.

Chapter 11

.

**Alfred's POV:**

This place was really starting to scare me. I saw people I knew but the problem was that they didn't know me. Well, the normal me. To everyone here, I'm the prophesized one. So, because of that fact, that's why I'm sitting here at this huge ass table having a tea party.

"So, I hope your travels here weren't troublesome." Ivan said.

"If you count being captured by a huge monstrous lion and knight, then yes, they were quite troublesome." I set down my teacup. It felt rather awkward, there were three men staring at me from the other side of the table. It wasn't cold here by any definition, but if you looked closely you could tell that they were shivering. Fear perhaps?

"Oh, well I apologize for that. There is after all, a war going on." Ivan took a rather big gulp from his teacup and set it back down. The other three men did the same.

"Could you tell me more about this war? I've heard little of it, and I know I'm involved some how." Ivan smiled and crossed his legs. "Yes, of course, but I think this topic would be more efficient from the king's mouth."

Footsteps from my left caught my attention. It was Natalia and Katyusha, coming back from the oddly shaped house, and with pastries. "We are traveling again then, big brother? To the north?" Natalia said as she set down the deserts in the middle of the table.

"Yes. All the way to the Red King's Castle!" One of the smaller men said. Then I heard a cough from Ivan.

"Oh, Виноват! I almost forgot to introduce you these three!" How could you forget something like that? I mean, they were right there! Ivan stood up and went behind the smallest of the three men.

"This one's name is Raivis Galante!" Raivis gave a quick how do you do. Then Ivan advanced to the next one. This man had shoulder length brown hair. "This one is Toris Lorinaitis!" another quick hello. Then one that had glasses, "This last one is Eduard Von Bock." the last hello.

It was kind of twisted in a way. He addressed them as thought they were his pets. "Now back to topic." I straightened myself.

"Yes, we are traveling again sister. We must gather up the army and inform the Red King of Alfred's arrival. This is vital in winning the war against the Zani." There was that Zani word again. I'll remember to bring it up later.

"So were are to pack then?" Natalia asked.

"Yes we leave immediately." and that was that.

.

**Ludwig's POV:**

Where did that man go? He was just here a moment ago! I looked around and behind every tree in the perimeter, but he wasn't there.

"Feliks! I called.

"Yes?" I screamed and fell backwards. He…he appeared right in front of me! Like magic!

"H-how?" Feliks laughed. "Sorry, I do that sometimes. I have the ability to disappear." He demonstrated by ribbons of himself disappearing.

I have to admit. It was amazing. "Well, try to not do that a lot around me." Feliks laughed, "Ha ha! Ok!" then with a pop, he disappeared. I sighed, of all the people in this strange world to get stuck with.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Feliks inquired.

"Like what?"

"Like a Zani soldier." Here we go again. What's with everybody confusing me with these…Zani soldiers?

"First of all, I'm not dressed up as one of those…Zani soldiers. I'm dressed up as…another type of soldier, but not the one you're thinking about."

"Oh, good. I was worried there for a second." Feliks smiled and proceeded to float around the perimeter. Great he can float too.

"Hey, why are so many people afraid of the Zani?" I asked. Now was a time to get answers. Feliks turned around and rested on a branch.

"Oh, you don't know? Where have you been all your life?" he laughed. I turned serious, "Under a rock. Now please tell me." Feliks' grin fell some.

"Well, the Zani are responsible for all the destruction in Wonderland. They burned down houses, forests and shops. They intrude on sacred sanctuaries. Imprison innocent people and make them into practically slaves. They're human beings corrupted by a dark and terrible wizard." Feliks' face turned sour. This topic was obviously bothering him.

I decided to stay quiet the rest of the way until Feliks yelled out that he saw a tree bearing many good fruit. The thought of food made my mouth water.

"You wanna go harvest some fairy dust fruit?" I surely didn't know what that was, but by god I was going to eat something.

"Sure lets go get us some fairy dust fruit."

.

Another Authors Note: To save time and update quicker, I'm changing the way Ludwig is speaking. It will all just be in english from now on. Maybe some German words here and there but I'm pretty sure I'm on the right path. I will update probably in a week or so. School is just...weird at the moment.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello people! First of all I want to say thank you. To all of you. Love you guys!:) Secondly, heres the new chapter. Its midnight right now where I'm at, It's better to write and think with quietness. I hope you like this chapter. Also, anybody excited for Anime Weekend in Atlanta? I am! Here I am rambling...on with the story!

Chapter 12

Alfred's POV:

I woke up to the smell of Wonderland's most peculiar foods. It wasn't an awful smell, but a pleasant one. It was smell that reminded me of home, of my mothers cooking. How I missed home. I stood up from the bed they had given me for the night. We were to leave yesterday but Katyusha insisted we stay to bear our gatherings. It was an argument that seemed like an instant defeat for Ivan.

I made my way for the "bathroom" which was a bucket. Apparently drains hadn't been invented yet. The "sink" which was a smaller bucket, was what I used to wash my face. I grabbed the cloth they had given me and dried my whole face. It was the closest bath I was gonna get. I put on my brown shoes and made my way downstairs.

The living room was a mess of things, books, papers, and trinkets. And yet, Toris, Eduard, and Raivis, all managed to find a seat.

"Good morning." I said to the three. Toris looked up from his book and smiled, "Ah. Good morning Alfred. How was the night?" I walked down the last couple of steps and got closer, "It was good. Wonderland's animals sure do put one to sleep."

"It's the Crickettocks and the Owlchimes that put one to sleep. They sooth the mind with their melody." Eduard inquired. Raivis stood up from his spot and grabbed my arm, "Come on Mr. Jones! Natalia and Katyusha are waiting for you in the kitchen!"

The kitchen was probably the biggest place I've seen yet in this house, it was the cleanliest too. Startled by my footsteps the two ladies looked back.

"Ah, good morning ladies, or should I say beauties."

"Oh, Alfred, your such a charmer!" Katyusha giggled. Natalia just rolled her eyes. If there was one thing Francis taught me, it was to be an absolute flirt with the ladies.

"Please, sit down and have breakfast." Katyusha insisted. I found the closest seat next to me and sat down, Raivis took the seat next to mine.

"Here you go, flying bacon and blue eggs with a side of rainbow toast and ting tang orange juice!" What a colorful breakfast. The bacon came in two colors, pink and green, and they floated as if they had invisible wings. The eggs had a blue center, which was odd seeing as how the chickens here were red. The toast was well…rainbow. And the orange juice popped in your mouth, each pop making a ting-tang sound. Truth be told, it was all so very delicious.

"Thank you for the delightful breakfast ladies. I enjoyed every single bite." The two ladies blushed and smiled. "Your very welcome Mr. Jones." Manners. The most important Arthur would say.

"Oh hey, Alfred, sorry I almost killed you the other day." Natalia said. I waved a hand back, "All in the past." She nodded and placed her attention back to her sister.

In an hour, we all seemed to have all our travel necessities in order and ready. Ivan was bothered in a way, losing a day seemed to be of value to him. As we walked out of the front yard I felt as if this was going to be a very long and tiring journey.

* * *

Ludwig's POV:

The tree seemed to have been a task to difficult for us to conquer. It's branches were too far apart and the limbs to thin to step on. Feliks laughed at all of my attempts.

"Ok, how about you fly all the way up there, throw them down and I'll catch them."

"But if I throw them down, how can I guarantee that you wont catch them?"

I let out a breath of annoyance. "I'll catch them. Besides, a fruit that's emitting sparkly dust isn't that much of a challenge to see." Feliks seemed to consider.

"Hmm, alright. But don't let them fall!" He flew to the very top and grabbed the most plump of fairy dust fruit. "Alright! I'm throwing this one down! You better catch it!"

The fruit was thrown and I pinpointed exactly where it was going to land. In a very graceful catch, the fruit was in my hands. With a look of triumph on my face I raised the sparkling fruit.

"See? I caught it!" Feliks rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, beginners luck."

The fruit kept on raining down and at some point, beginning to be thrown at odd angles. I put the three fruit that I've caught so far safely away from the scene. "Hey! You need to be more careful in throwing them! Hey! Can you hear me?" Apparently not. The last fruit was thrown way out of bounds, across the tiny river and into the forest.

I ran as fast as I could, keeping my eye on the glittering fruit. As it came closer and closer to the ground my main focus was the fruit and not the path in front of me. At last resort I raised up my hand and the fruit seemed out of my grasp. I fell over a branch and with my reflexives landed on my arm instead of my head.

I had missed. In defeat I stood up and looked on the floor for the destroyed shimmering fruit. But there was not fruit, instead a black pair of boots. I followed the black boots upwards and there was a man. Or maybe a soldier? His hand was what caught my attention. Inside his palm was the fairy dust fruit.

* * *

A/N: Uh, oh. Who could it be? ;) I feel like Alfred is going to go through a Lord of the Rings or Hobbit like journey. Thats definitely how I want it to go. I want my readers to be able to use all the senses when reading this. Everyone should get lost in a story once in a while. Until next time!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey people! Sorry this took long. It was a busy week and I had a bunch of homework. Hopefully you all understand. lol. Anyways, heres the Chapter. Thank you all for reading thus far and I love all of you! Till' next time!

* * *

Chapter 13

The warm weather and cool breeze of what was Wonderlands countryside reminded me of back home. The grass was tall and green and flowers bloomed everywhere, the majority of them being sunflowers. Then it struck me, what was Ivan doing in a place like this? Isn't he Russian? Doesn't he like the cold weather? Or am I just being stereotypical?

"Umm, Ivan? Sorry this is a bit out of the blue, but what made you want to live down here in the countryside?" I asked as nicely as possible. Ivan turned around, "Why do you want to know?" he asked in a low and accusing voice.

"O-oh! I don't mean to offend you…I was just curious. Seeing as how you wear heavy clothes, I assumed you were from a cold place. You just seem so unfazed from the heat here…I'm already sweating!" Nice and witty. Nice and witty.

"Hmm, I see how it can spark a few questions…alright I'll tell you." Score! And I totally didn't make myself look like an asshole! Ivan cleared his throat and sighed.

"I am from one the coldest places in Wonderland. Rusias is her name. She bears cold summers and winters and has the roughest terrain one could ever go through. She is красивый though. Very красивый."

"What?" I tilted my head at that last word.

"Beautiful. She is beautiful."

"Oh, so why leave? If you love it so much why come here to one the hottest places in Wonderland?" Ivan seemed to take a large intake of air. "Because this place has things I never got to experience as a child. This place is quiet. You can hear the birds sing here in the morning and hear the Crickettocks at night. Rusias is…very loud. One grows up to get accustomed to the noise but…we'll you get it. Also, the sunflowers that bloom here. They are amazing. You can't find them in Rusias."

Ok. So he likes the environment over here better. "Is there anything you wish that they had here in countryside?" I asked. Ivan took a moment to think and smiled. "Some of the architecture. Rusias has the most beautiful of buildings in Wonderland. That's why people come to visit the country. It reminds one of something they envisioned when reading about a fairy tale castle. It is very…what's the word…mystical."

I smiled. It's always nice to talk someone. Especially the quiet ones. Arthur once told me that the quietest of people have the most to say. It's kinda like that. The more you know I guess.

"Hey! Maybe if we find some time, would you like to visit Rusias?" Katyusha inquired happily. I laughed. "Yeah! I would love to! And…" I walked over to Natalia. "…Maybe I can get personal tour?" I winked. Natalia gasped and took a step back.

I felt something harshly tug at me from my jackets collar. I was pulled back and I staggered a bit and would have fallen over had it not been for Ivan holding me. I was face to face with giant of man and in his hand was a metal pipe.

"How dare you talk to my sister in such a manner? And in front of me? Have you no decency?" He snarled. His eyes turning a dark purple and the pipe getting closer to my face. "I-I…I'm…uh…" I couldn't say anything I was so scared.

"Next time you talk to my sister like that in front of me I wont hesitate to beat you to death with my pipe!" He dropped me and landed straight on my ass. Toris rushed over and helped me up while trying to bottle up a laugh. He thought it was funny?!

Ivan quickly started walking again and ignored the rest. Natalia took a glance at me and smirked. The bitch! She meant to look appalled! I'll get her back…

A few minutes later I noticed the road getting less rocky and more…solid for a lack of a better word. It wasn't pavement or a road meant for an automobile but it was a road nonetheless. Trees started to disappear and little houses started were scattered around. It got to point where the houses where very close to each other.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This is Zcech Republic's or countryside as you call it, main town. Prageu. This is where we get our horses." Eduard said. I felt a small push on my shoulder, "After all, you didn't think we where going to walk the whole way to Red Kings castle did you?" Natalia said with a smile on her face. I snorted.

We passed little stores and stands. Things looked very old fashioned in this place. There were no automobiles and none of the men wore suits. The women had on long dresses with bag hats on top of their head. Yes, very old fashioned.

We all walked in to what looked like a stable. A man with farmer's clothes walked up to us and greeted us.

"Why hello there. How can I-" the man paused, "Oh, why hello there Mr. Braginski! I didn't recognize you for a moment. Here to pick up your horse? Or horses I would assume for the rest of you?" His accent was what some of the elders back home would call Bohemian. Or in my time, Czech. Wait a minute…this countries name…

"Yes. All of ours and I also need another horse for my comrade here." He motioned towards me. I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts. The man nodded and led us to the horses.

"I have a few good ones right here. Why don't you take a gander?" I looked at all the horses. One in particular caught my eye. It was what we called an American Saddlebred. It was brown and had a white stripe going down its head.

"This one! I like this one!" I yelled like a child. No freaking way! I was going to be like…a real cowboy or something!

"Ahh, the Saddlebred horse. A fine horse, you've chosen well. Go ahead and take it out. I'll bring the necessary gear." He forgot to say American! Pfft. Whatever. I got myself a horse!

While my horse was being taken care of I went to go see the other horses. Toris showed me his Auxois horse, Ramūnas, and Eduard showed me Anu, his Campolina horse. They both rode on the horses as if it was nothing. Raivis however was very nervous. His horse, a Swedish Ardennes whose name was Laima, was rather rowdy. I couldn't tell if it was him accidently making the horse do it or the horse himself.

"Alfred! I would like you to say hello to my horse, Lyubochka or lyuba for short. She's an Ukranian Riding Horse. She's also straight from my homeland, Ukranie." The horse was littered with bows. Oh boy.

"What about yours Natalia?"

"Hm? Oh mine is Byelorusias Harness horse. She nothing special but…her name is Nastia…" Is she blushing? No way. I'll take that as a good sign!

When my horse was ready I wasted no time in getting on it. Ok, it was just like in the movies, just like in the movies, I kept telling myself. The horse bucked at first. Which was understandable, but after a few minutes he opened up to me and I decided on a name…Bullseye.

I heard horses steps behind me and turned around, it was Ivan, on a black Stallion. Show off. He went in circles around me, like prey.

"Privet Comrade, a race?" he asked. "Well, well, well, isn't your horse fancy. All right. Me and Bullseye can take you." I said proudly. Ivan laughed. "Bullseye? What kind of name is that?"

"Pfft. What's your horses name? Vodka?"

"No it's Zima. Winter." I laughed this time. "Winter? My horses name is better."

"Hmm. But is it good at racing?" I laughed and urged my horse forward.

"We'll just have to see. Run like the wind Bullseye!"

And we raced.

* * *

A/N: One thing I'd like to inform about. The first three horses are probably not from Europe. But who cares? I liked the way they looked for the first three! Also, I'm basing the world Wonderland on Europe. For example, Russia is Rusias. Ukraine is Ukranie. The words are just placed differently. As of now, They are in the Czech Republic or "Zcech Republic". Hope that gives you a sense of the location. It's also summer time in the story so...yay! lol. One last thing, I don't mean for Russia to sound gloomy. In my head, its actually a cool place. I would love to visit there one day! Its just that Ivan loves sunflowers and his house doesn't have any over there:( Oh boy. Let me just end the authors note here X)


End file.
